Gail
Gail is a blue giant, however she can adjust her size at will. She was born a human girl named Primrose, who became the Warden of The NeedleThe Needle Skips, after either succeeding herself, or its previous WardenMod Raven. November 20, 2018. "Paradox is the wrong way of thinking about it. Primrose WENT back in time and became Gail. This is a fixed event, we know this because Gail exists. Before Gail there was perhaps another warden, or no warden at all. That's the sort of thing I'd prefer to discover in game rather than a chatroom." https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474586781803741184/514437790700666885. Gail adopted her name from gnomes who called her it in fear, due to her gliding gait, and the shiver they got from seeing herThe Needle Skips. History Born Primrose, she was a sickly girl who lived on the Piscatoris peninsula, the daughter of Megan and the wizard Joss . Her father and his apprentice Sloop frequently travelled between the Wizard's Tower and their home at Piscatoris. Sloop and Primrose fell in love due to their similar interest in books . To help keep Primrose entertained, Joss gave her magic books that made certain characters from the books come to life, only visible to Primrose, but that were sentient and had a life of their own. The Needle Skips During The Needle Skips, the World Guardian interfaces with The Needle to untangle a time loop, and discovers that Gail, Primrose from the future, initiated the time loop, after Primrose was killed by a stray Sea Troll, and was begged by Megan to reverse time. Megan frequently begged Gail to revert time, an event that was known as The Returning. Eventually, Primrose became aware of the time loops, as Megan became dependent on these reversions in time, and hid within range of the Needle's influence and Primrose's sickness began to progress, no longer being reversed in the time loop. After the rituals, Primrose would sneak back into their home, and pretend to sleep. One night, Primrose was too weak to get back into the house, and fainted near a Buckthorn. Megan found her, and thought her dead, despite Gail's insistence that she was not. Megan, under the influence of the demon Metum, stabbed Gail with a knife. Gail quickly returned to the Needle, and froze time in the surrounding area, in the hope that someone would come to save them. When the World Guardian is able to resume time, by reviewing all of the memories from the Needle, and heals Gail with a salve from the buckthorn bush, and banishes the demon from Megan. Gail informs Megan that there can be no more Returnings, and that Primrose will soon die. Gail informs Megan, however, that there is a way to save her, by binding Primrose to the Needle. Megan agrees, and this closes the time loop. Primrose is sent back in time three years, and awakens as Gail, with no memory of her past. She is drawn north, to Piscatoris. Gail in the present leaves, to parts unknownThe Needle Skips. Note from Gail. "Megan, The Needle's magic worked: Primrose survived and will live a long life. I send you love for making that decision. It cannot have been easy. By sending Primrose back in time, we tied her to The Needle. This is something you know. By doing so, she woke up three years previous without any memory of who she was. She was alone, but she would not be for long. How do I know this? I know this, because this is what happened to me. I woke up three years ago without memory. I was the one who was alone. You may even have been aware of this, on some level. I am Primrose. I am your daughter. And now I must ask you for a favour. Perhaps the biggest favour anyone could ask of someone. I ask that you let me go, let me run away. By staying with you for so long, I was avoiding something - something you may never understand. But now I will face it, and do Primrose proud. I hope to return to you. This is not a goodbye. Gail." . References